


Sister

by Deki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Platonic Relationship, Siblings, Someone on my dA was pissed bc they thought it was romantic, also I apologize for any mistakes, emphisis on platonic, even tho you're the skelebros' adopted sister, this is an old work and I didn't bother to proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deki/pseuds/Deki
Summary: You're the adopted sister of Sans and Papyrus and you and Sans have a sibling bond moment. Sort of.





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work, I apologize for any errors. It's 2am and I didn't feel like proof reading :") Also, the reader is, in fact, a monster. What kind of monster is up to you- I tried to keep it as neutral as possible.

Two years.

It had been nearly two years since Frisk set the monsters free. They became the ambassador for the monsters, and it wasn't long before the two races lived peacefully once again.

During their journey, they had met you. A kind, gentle monster, who just wanted to help. They showed up in seemingly random places, and took part in even more random events.

You were close with the Skelebros, and even closer with Sans. He was like a big brother to you. He and Papyrus adopted you when you showed up, quite literally, out of thin air. Just, poof! And there you were, in their house. From that point on, they adopted you as their sister. 

You followed him everywhere. You loved being around him. And he loved being around you. He always gave you what you wanted, even when Papyrus scolded him for it.

To him, you were just too damn cute. 

He loved you. And you loved him. 

But when the monsters first arrived on the surface, it wasn't a peaceful meeting. Humans, afraid of their sudden appearance, attacked. Asgore tried to use MERCY. But the humans only wanted to FIGHT.

And you got caught in the crossfire. Sans tried to protect you. He summoned as many Blasters as he could. They surrounded you, but it was futile.

-

It's been nearly two years.

Sans sighed as the sun sank low on the horizon. He often climbed the roof of the house to watch the sun set and stargaze. They were one of your favorite things to do. Even though all the Underground had was crystals.

A breeze ripped around him.

"You'll get sick if you're out here without a jacket, kid." He looked down.

"But I'm not even cold." You lied, not taking your eyes off the now-red sky. Something big and warm surrounded you. Sans' jacket was bigger than you were; all the more comfort it offered.

You snuggled into it, smiling as you began to warm up.

"Tori would kill me if she saw you, y'know." He chuckled as he pulled you into his lap. You happily cuddled up to him. A thick silence settled over the two of you. Your mind drifted, and you found yourself leaning back against him.

He was oddly silent, and after a couple minutes you began to worry.

"Something on your mind?" You asked, reaching up to tap his skull.

He chuckled but fell silent. 

"Not really. Just.." 

"Just?" 

"...Just happy you're my sister." He hugged you close and nuzzled the side of your face. You giggled and wriggled a little.

"I'm happy to be your sister!"

-

The Blasters were ineffective in protecting you. Compared to a human wizard's magic, it was like hitting a brick wall with a stick.

You were tossed about as your HP drained steadily.

Sans could only watch in horror as you tried to defend yourself.

Frisk was able to stop it. Through sheer DETERMINATION, they made both races cease the FIGHT. Sans gathered himself up and rushed to you. 

0.0001 HP

You clung to Sans, your body trembling.

"S-San..s..."

"No no no no no no no, o-oh, god, n-no!" He gasped, beginning an attempt to heal you. Both of your SOULs shone brightly, but yours was too weak.

You had sustained too much damage. 

You would've been the only casualty. 

But you refused.

You, too, were DETERMINED. You didn't want to die. You refused to die. As you hung onto the skeleton, a human, possessing a merciful SOUL, rushed in.

They were able to heal you; but your SOUL was broken. It would not heal completely. A monster with a broken SOUL was fated to become mad. Lost in its pain and suffering.

The only way to SAVE a broken SOUL was if someone gave up a piece of their SOUL.

...

You lived. Since then, you and Sans have closer than ever. He was your big brother. He swore he'd protect you. 

And he has. He is. He will. Forever.


End file.
